


Roll With It

by Kellygirl



Category: Heroes (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Milo likes surprises.





	Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skripka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/gifts).



> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

Milo woke up, his face pressed against the soft skin of one of Natalie’s breasts. He hummed quietly in pleasure and stretched his tongue out. She didn’t move as he gently licked a nipple before sucking it into his mouth.   
  
They’d all messed around earlier that night, Adrian whispering directions to both of them until Natalie had told him to shut up. Laughter and teasing had quickly turned into moans and gasps for more.   
  
He could still taste both of them in the back of his throat. He switched to Natalie’s other breast and smiled around the nipple as she rolled onto her back and muttered something that sounded like a demand. She definitely wasn’t afraid to voice those. Milo respected that in a woman.   
  
He grabbed curvy hips and kissed his way down to the crinkly hair between her legs. He found her clit with unerring accuracy and softly licked around it, letting the flat of his tongue drag over it. He wanted to push her legs further apart to taste more of that tangy warm musk that she created.   
  
A hand carded through his hair and pulled him closer. Thighs parted even more and he groaned, moved in, and licked faster.   
  
The grip on his hair didn’t hurt. Instead it made him feel cared for and cherished. He loved being surrounded by Natalie’s smell and taste. When she propped a leg over his shoulder, he slipped a finger inside her and slowly pumped it in and out. Her aroused moans made him harder, so he rubbed his pelvis against the sheets.   
  
Milo happily licked and nudged Natalie into more and more moans. He traced a figure eight over her clit and felt everything clinch. He pulled back a little, occasionally licking, until Natalie pushed him away. Milo crawled back up her body and kissed her mouth, letting her lick her taste from his shiny lips and tongue. He kissed her jaw and whispered, “Can I fuck you?”   
  
Throaty laughter and a condom handed to him were his answer. He worked quickly and rocked back and forth until he was in her as far as he could go. He kissed her neck and licked sweat off her chest. He had to remind himself to leave no marks. Adrian wouldn’t get pissed, but Natalie had a press thing tomorrow, and she wanted to look nice, so no hickeys anywhere they might be spotted.   
  
He made a muffled sound as she scratched her nails up and down his back. Not sharp enough to hurt, but with just enough sting to remind him to pay attention. He sped up and dipped his head to suck at a nipple.   
  
The bed squeaked as it began to knock against the wall. Milo smirked and snaked a thumb down to roughly rub circles over Natalie’s clit. She shrieked and giggled while he grunted as she tightened the muscles around his dick.   
  
Milo kissed her again, thrusting into her mouth with the same rhythm he thrust into her body. His orgasm surprised him as it flowed from his spine to his balls to his cock. He slowed down and hoped he was reading Natalie’s body correctly as he gave her another slow building orgasm. She murmured in pleasure then nibbled on his lips. She gave a half wave to someone behind Milo and said, “Enjoy the show?”   
  
Milo turned to see Adrian with a video camera. The stubble on Adrian’s face didn’t hide the smirk on his lips. “I did. Two thumbs up you guys.” He turned off the camera and sat it on the dresser.   
  
Milo had been understandably nervous about it at first, what with all kinds of sex tapes being leaked to the internet. He in no way wanted to be a porn star.   
  
Adrian solved the problem by letting Milo have the small camera card after every get together they had. Both he and Natalie told Milo to erase it or keep it. He’d watched the first little session between all three of them a few times before he’d destroyed it. The others he kept in a fireproof safe built into the floor of his bedroom.   
  
Now, Milo watched through lazy satisfied eyes as Adrian used one hand to pull off the thin robe he was wearing. They had the entire weekend to themselves and his co-star had promised Milo something special.   
  
Natalie’s fingers trailed over his chest and Milo caressed her hip, his fingers smoothing a path up and down her legs. They kissed as the bed dipped and hands touched Milo and massaged heat into his lower back. Milo focused on what his own hands and lips were doing. Adrian’s tongue on his body always made his brain short circuit.   
  
The first time they’d kissed in Milo’s trailer was the first time in years he’d wanted to come right at that moment; no finesse and no waiting. Adrian had just smirked and walked away smug and arrogant. Milo had fucked him later, both of them on the couch in Adrian’s hotel room, Milo’s arm almost shaking as he’d held one of Adrian’s legs up and slid into his body, tight and slick.   
  
Hands, two of them big and slightly rough, two smaller with pink polished nails touched every inch of skin on his body. Time held no meaning as Natalie and Adrian slowly aroused him again. Just when he thought they were about to have sex, they fooled him and pulled him into their gigantic master bathroom.   
  
The shower was big enough for three and Milo decided there was nothing like having someone wash his hair while another person gave him a slow hand job. Adrian didn’t let him come, but once they were all out of the shower there were more slow kisses, him on Adrian’s lap, Natalie’s “be right back” still echoing in his ear.   
  
The slow ache that’d started in the shower spread throughout his body and he whispered reckless pleas and promises to Adrian if he’d fuck him right now, oh god, please right now. Adrian’s fingers teased his hole before letting him settle slowly onto his cock.   
  
Milo whined as his body opened and swallowed Adrian’s thick hardness. The full feeling was enough to make him come but he held off, not wanting everything to be over so quickly. Milo moaned as Adrian’s grip on his waist helped him move up and down. He tried to speed up, but Adrian slowed him down.   
  
Milo’s fingers gripped Adrian’s shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him. Their mouths met and pressed against each other’s until Milo pulled back. He squirmed and tried to move faster but Adrian gripped his waist, fingers digging into his skin and shook his head.   
  
The mattress dipped and Milo turned around. His heart stopped for a moment as he took in the black leather harness around Natalie’s waist. The dildo matched the harness. The smile on her face was pure wickedness, and if Milo hadn’t already been in love he’d be falling right now.   
  
A hand on his jaw turned him back around to Adrian. He tried to relax as Natalie moved closer and pushed one slim finger in alongside her husband’s cock.   
  
Two voices whispered dirty things in his ears, tongues licked his jaw and neck, and his shoulders. He hissed, balanced between pain and pleasure as two of Natalie’s fingers fucked into him in sync to Adrian’s thrusts and partial withdrawals.   
  
Milo groaned as he was stretched and fucked. It felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. Adrian’s hands pulled him forward as Natalie moved even closer. Adrian stopped moving and stroked his shoulders as Natalie slowly pushed in with her strap-on.   
  
Milo bit his bottom lip and concentrated on Adrian’s reassuring words. He whispered things like, “That’s it, just let her in. Feels good doesn’t it? Yeah, you’re perfect for this. It’s gonna feel so good.”   
  
One final push and she was all the way in. Milo blinked. He felt every inch of the warm silicone as Natalie waited for him to get used to having two cocks inside his body. He was impossibly stretched and it hurt, but deep down he wanted this with a hunger that kept growing.   
  
Natalie moved slowly, pulling back. As she pushed back in, Adrian withdrew a little. They quickly set up a rhythm that made Milo fight to hold in the whines and whimpers that wanted to escape his throat.   
  
The puffs of breath against his neck were hot and Nat’s words were like sharp sparks of pleasure up and down his spine. “So tight, baby. I’m gonna take good care of you, so pretty.”   
  
It burned so good and when Adrian wrapped one slick hand around his cock, Milo came so hard he saw stars. His body tingled with pleasure as they sped up and fucked him until he thought he had nothing left to give.   
  
Adrian grunted and stilled while Milo felt the pulses from his dick as he came. He pulled out and Milo was pushed further onto his body as Natalie pounded into his body. Her nipples brushed his back, as he lay sprawled across Adrian. She panted his name a few times while Adrian egged her own. One last thrust and she stopped, sighing and gasping through her orgasm.   
  
Milo grunted and cursed as she pulled out. He was sore as hell and wouldn’t be doing that again anytime soon. Adrian had promised him something special and he’d gotten it. Just when he thought he knew the two of them, they proved he still had a lot to learn. He couldn’t wait for the next lesson. 


End file.
